


Falling Is Like This

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn looks at her like a little sister, and Dawn hates that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Is Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entrenous88 (EntreNous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"Chosen."

Gunn looks at her like a little sister, and Dawn hates that. She's always the little sister. Gunn's not even that much older than her.

She's frowning so hard that she almost forgets to scream as the roller-coaster takes another plunge.

Despite being native Californians, neither Gunn nor Dawn had ever been to Disneyland. (Her monk-made 8-year-old memories don't count.) Today, they were remedying that.

Dawn likes falling more than she'll ever admit. She knows Gunn does too when he doesn’t talk about portals or law firms.

She picked the blue car and holds his hand when they fall again.


End file.
